


Nick Fury's Toast

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [23]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, THIS FAMILY, carol is such a Little Brat, carolmaria, domestic carolmaria, domestic danbeau, i can't, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: prompt from @cassiebones: “Maria and Carol having Fury over for brunch and Carol stressing that Fury loves diagonal cut toast and so that’s what Maria serves him. He glares at Carol, who grins from behind her wife and not wanting to be rude Fury chokes down the toast all while planning his revenge.”





	Nick Fury's Toast

Carol is useful for turning on the oven and stove when the pilot lights just won’t cooperate. 

She can also wash a mean dish, and she’s got drying down pat.

But she’s tried to cook for Maria before, and she’d nearly exploded their kitchen. 

While trying to boil water.

So.

Maria does the cooking, and Carol does the odds and ends jobs in the kitchen to help out.

It’s just safer that way.

“Hey,” she murmurs under her breath when she sees Monica laughing when Maria insistently declines her offer to help more. “At least I’m better at boiling water now.”

“Those hands of yours,” Maria mutters, almost to herself, and Carol blushes, deep and hard.

Monica coughs loudly to cover the sound of her parents being gross.

“So baby,” Maria recovers first, wrapping her arms around Carol’s waist from behind, kissing her neck as she speaks. “Tell me what Nick likes to eat.”

“It’s Fury,” Carol corrects, even as her eyes are fluttered shut from Maria’s attention.

Maria scoffs and lets her go, spinning her around so they’re face to face. 

“It’s Nick. Definitely Nick. You seen that man with Goose?”

Carol considers and shrugs one shoulder. “Fair point. Um. I dunno, we haven’t really gotten the chance to sit down and… wait. You know what? He did tell me. When I was trying to make sure he wasn’t a Skrull, before I knew what was really happening. He told me that his absolute favorite food? Is toast, cut diagonally. Like, he really loves it. Won’t eat it if it’s not cut diagonally.”

“Like the way I cut my grilled cheese?” Monica asks, and Carol bends down to boop her nose.

“Exactly, Lieutenant Trouble. Exactly like that. So whatever else you make to go with it - eggs, bacon, whatever - he just needs his diagonally cut toast. Poor man, barely gets to have a homecooked meal. He’s gonna be so excited.”

“For diagonally cut toast,” Maria repeats, vaguely skeptical, because she knows Carol well. Very well. And there’s something about the particular gleam in the woman’s eyes…

“Yeah,” Carol nods, and she’s so like a puppy that Maria can’t help but shrug it off.

“Diagonally cut toast, it is.”

Monica cheers. “Can I do it?!” 

Carol tilts her head at the child, because she thinks, somehow, that Monica might… know. 

The kid has always been eerie smart.

She grins and flashes Monica a wink and a thumbs up.

By the time Fury gets there, Carol has only nearly set the place on fire once - not because of her photon blasts, but because she tried to help Maria make the eggs. 

Even though she knew quite well that she was banned from ever making eggs.

But Fury’s arrival renews Carol’s excitement, because this? This is going to be great.

“So Nick -” Maria says it smoothly, but somewhat pointedly, and Fury arches an eyebrow but doesn’t protest. “ - Carol says you’ll only eat toast one way, and frankly, I don’t blame you. You should see the little eating rituals Carol has on her.”

Fury thanked Maria effusively, helping as always with the dishes, for their first brunch together. Dinner, they’d done time and time again. Brunch? He’d brought a bottle of champagne and basically a keg full of orange juice, and he was - he might even admit it, in closed company - excited.

But when he glanced down at the plate Maria was putting on the table - the one stacked high with toast - he broke out into a cold sweat.

Diagonal.

Diagonal.

All the toast was cut… diagonal.

Maria is beaming and Carol is standing back behind her wife and Monica’s eyes are flicking between her parents and her new uncle like she’s watching the most exciting tennis match ever to unfold.

Fury clears his throat and discovers that he still can’t speak.

Diagonally cut toast.

He tries one more time.

There are words.

“Thank you, Maria. And Carol. I assumed you helped with this, Carol?”

Carol shrugs like she’s being modest. “Well, you know. I might not be able to cook like this one -” She squeezes Maria from behind and it’s so cute that Fury glares, because he knows exactly what Carol’s doing. And it’s working, dammit. “But I can sure cut toast the only way it was meant to be cut.”

Something twitches in Fury’s neck, and Carol bites her lip, and Maria looks between them because suddenly, she’s getting it.

But Fury smiles and grabs a piece of terror toast and keeps eye contact with Carol as he bites into it.

“Delicious,” he says, and Maria gently smacks Carol’s arm as she heads back into the kitchen to make Fury a supply of his own, non-diagonally cut toast.

“Isn’t it?” Carol scrunches her nose and smiles innocently, and Fury has to laugh.

It’s been a while since he had family that would tease him like this.

It’s nice to have it, one more time.


End file.
